


Misthallery, my prison

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Descole is a sick bastard, Eternal Diva Spoilers, Last Specter Spoilers, M/M, Miracle Mask Spoilers, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Clark, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: Clark has been hiding some things that happened on Misthallery.Brenda is worried, and she asks Hershel to talk with him.





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This idea got stuck on my mind, so I had to write it.  
> I apologize for two things:  
> \- any grammar/spelling mistakes. English is not my native tongue. I just hope it doesn’t seem like Tarzan wrote this.  
> -this crack pairing. The fandom didn’t need it. But I ship it!

“Here is your tea” Hershel handed Clark the cup

“Thank you”

They have been chatting for a while, both of them in good mood, enjoying the conversation. But Hershel invited him to discuss something. Now it seemed like a good moment

 “Clark, I actually invited you because Brenda asked me to. She has told me you have been worried since my last adventure with Luke.” He paused for a moment. Recently they have ended their adventure around the world aboard the Bostonius. Emmy was already gone.

“I know you had a bad time in Misthallery, but I believe Descole is gone for good now. “

“I hope so” Clark’s tone was bitter. His good mood was suddenly gone.

He was like this every time he heard about their encounters with that man. He always worried that he had hurt him or Luke. That was understandable; he was the man who destroyed his town and blackmailed him by kidnaping his wife and butler. But Brenda was worried. She said there was… something else, but she couldn’t figure out what. It was unlike him to keep secrets.

Clark said nothing more, and took a sip of tea. So Hershel insisted

“I do know what happened in Mishallery−”

“You don’t know what happened! “ The angry tone astounded Hershel.

“Forgive me” Clark hurried to say, ashamed of his temper. Then he took another sip of tea. There was a pause, before he finally spoke again:

“I should say… you just know the half of it.” Hershel noticed that Clark avoided his gaze while talking.

“What do you mean?”

“Brenda is right. I have been worried since I heard you and Luke traveled with _him_.”

 _He means Descole_.

“And he even had the audacity to talk to me in the museum like _anything_ happened! I didn’t imagine it was him” Clark’s was holding the empty cup of tea. His hands trembled slightly in anger.

“I don’t want to remember this.” Clark left the cup over the table and buried his face on his hands.

Hershel looked at him, concerned. He wasn’t expecting that reaction.

“I have kept it a secret. I haven’t even told Brenda. I thought I could just forget about it. Pretend it never happened.”

There was a long silence. Clark remained in the same position. Hershel was really worried and confused now.

“Would you like more tea?” Hershel offered. If he needed to tell him something, that will give him time to think.

“Yes please” He said without moving.

Hershel took his time to prepare more tea. When he came back, Clark was sitting upright, but he still seemed uneasy.

“Here” Hershel handed the new cup to Clark. This time, he grabbed it in silence.

Hershel waited. Clark drank a bit of tea, closed his eyes and leaned back. Finally, he said:

“Back on Misthallery…” He made a pause, like he was trying to find the words

“I never knew for sure if he killed Evan Barde or just altered the will. But the idea of a man being capable of murder was enough to make me fear for my family. I feared for Doland’s safety… Then Brenda was taken, too… I had to keep my duty as mayor, while being forced to assist with the destruction of the town I was supposed to look over...sigh… Well, you already knew that part. The part you don’t know started after the elections”

He opened his eyes for a moment to look at him, but then closed them back

“I have been mayor for a short time then. It was too much work to keep along with gathering the data he asked me about the town, and with the fear of him hurting my family… the stress finally won over me. So I made a mistake. The information he asked from me was inaccurate. But I did not notice on time.

“That evening he came to my office. It was late. He confronted me, claiming I intentionally forged it to foil his plan. I was desperate and tried to explain… I thought he would hurt Doland or Brenda”

He paused again

“But he said… it would be a bad tactic to hurt them so soon… but… he… I… He said he had to be sure I won’t make another mistake. He took off his Doland costume. And…” There was another pause. His breathing became uneven, and he buried his face on his hands again.  But he continued, almost in a whisper.

“He pinned me against the desk… tied up my hands… and… he…” Clark took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

There was a short pause. And despite his friend’s unusual behavior, Hershel couldn’t have imagined what he heard then.

“…he forced me to− he raped me”.

Hershel almost dropped his teacup in shock. Clark remained with his face buried on his hands. He was probably recalling that moment.

 

**ººº**

 

Clark was tired. He was still sit at his desk, in his office. He had barely eaten that day, but he really wasn’t hungry either. He was now town mayor, and he had a lot of work to do. Not only the normal paperwork, but he also had to organize the reconstruction of houses and buildings. The “specter” has caused a lot of damage already. And that was not all. He had to provide that man with the information that allowed him to destroy the town with those machines in his search for the Golden Garden. Clark had no choice, if he refused, that man will hurt Doland or Brenda.

To make things worse, Luke was worried about his mother sudden disappearance. Of course he was. Clark made up an excuse saying she was away. “Family matters” he remembered muttering, without any more details. At least, Luke didn’t suspected of Doland, or he would have ended like Brenda.

Clark sighed.

_Thinking about it again and again won’t do any good. I can’t attempt freeing them from the cellar, if he suspects I know where they are, he may move them to another location. And I won’t be able to ask the mice if they are unharmed. Or worse, he will hurt them as a punishment. And as much it bothers me having him near Luke, my son is safer being unaware of everything._

_I hope it won’t take too long to find the Golden Garden_.

Then he looked at the time.

 _Quarter to twelve. It’s late_.

He stood up, yawning. He will have to finish the paperwork tomorrow. But when he was about to leave, the other man entered. The man disguised as Doland.

“We need to talk”

And then, he locked the door. Clark tensed up and remained on his spot. He took off the disguise, and left it aside. It was unsettling: it seemed like if Doland’s skin has been peeled off from him. Here he was: Descole, the man that was the cause of all his problems. Clark looked at him with hate. He hadn’t seen him to many times without his guise. You could have said he was wearing a costume anyway: a hat, a feather boa, a cape and a mask that covered his eyes only.

 “You are a fool, Triton. Did you think that I would not notice?”

 _What is he talking about?_ Clark was confused, and worried.

“What do you mean?”

Descole went forward. Clark gave a step back, but then decided to face him. He stood his ground. Their faces end up really close. Clark felt uncomfortable with his personal space invaded that way.

“Pretending you don’t know won’t help you. You purposely gave me fake facts about the geology and soil of this town. I remind you, your family’s well-being depends on you.”

He put the papers in front of his face. Clark took them stepped back so he could re-read what he had written earlier that day.

_How could I have been so careless? I must have confused this area with another one. It was the stress._

Clark felt his heart beating fast, and started sweating. But he tried to remain calm

“I wouldn’t put my family in danger. I didn’t notice. It was a mistake…”

“Silence”

“It was a mistake! I have too much work to deal with!” Then added “Leave my family alone”

 “You are not in position of giving orders”, but then he added: “Nevertheless, hurting the hostages so soon will be a bad strategy.” He sounded bored while talking.

Clark relaxed a little. But it was too soon.

“However…”

Without a warning, the man grabbed his wrist, and then held him in an armlock. Clark had no time to react. He hit the wooden surface when he was pinned down against the desk.

“Get off me!”

He struggled, but he could not stop the man from tying his arms on his back. His chest was pressed against the desk. A pile of books fell to the floor.

“What the hell are you doing!?” He couldn’t hide the panic on his voice

“Why, I have to teach you a lesson, of course. I have to make sure you don’t waste my time again with some trivial mistake. I cannot leave any visible marks though; you have to keep your part as mayor”

“It was a mistake! Get off me!”

“Let’s keep this quiet. We don’t want to wake up your son” While he said this, he put a gag on his mouth.

Clark fought with all his strength, in panic. But the ropes didn’t give an inch. And he was still trapped against the desk. Descole kept his grip. After a while, he grew weary of fighting. His pride was hurt, too, for not being capable to defend himself.

“Now, are we done yet? Who knows, you may enjoy it as much as I will.” Clark saw him put a little bottle over the desk.

_What is that? A drug?_

He poured some of the content on one hand, covering his fingers. It was oily. Then he saw something else on his hand, and his panic increased; he started struggling once again, despite being tired.

_Is that condom? No. No. This cannot be happening._

Clark tried to stop him, but the man undone his pants easily, and pulled them down. Clark felt his face getting hot, he was humiliated and angry. But the fear was stronger than any other emotion. A hand was now between his butt cheeks. He felt a finger intruding. He struggled again. But he was trapped. He could not escape. He could not scream.

 _Stop, please_.

He felt another finger entering. A third and fourth finger followed easily due to the lube. He felt them moving inside.

_Please, stop._

After a few moments, he pulled out the fingers.

 _No. Don’t. Please, don’t_.

Clark was shivering. He knew what came next. With the last of his strength, he tried to push him away, kicking backwards. But it was no use. Clark felt him holding his butt cheeks, preparing the entrance. He penetrated slowly. Clark had no more energy to fight back, and feared that if he moved he might proceed more violently. He lied there, feeling tears going down his face.

 _Stop_.

He was completely inside now.

 _This is horrible. This cannot be happening_.

Clark felt an uncomfortable pressure. And pain. He tried to relax, but he couldn’t. He tried to breathe more evenly. After a moment, he managed to loosen up a little. And Descole started moving, pulling out and then thrusting.

 _Stop_. Clark tried to say. But he was muffled. To his surprise, the other removed the gag.

“Stop. Please” He wished to sound calm. But it sounded more like begging. Descole stopped moving.

“You will not make another mistake?”

“No” He answered weakly

Then he pulled out. Clark felt a little relieved. But his lower parts remained sore.

“Are you hurt?” He almost sounded worried.

_Is he mocking me?_

“We are not done yet”

He panicked again. “What−?”

“Quiet. Don’t move now.” Descole wrapped one of his fingers with a white piece of fabric. Clark felt a finger intruding again, moving inside. But he pulled it out quickly.

“Not a single drop of blood. There is no injury. Do you think we can continue?”

_He is mocking me._

“Do I have a choice?” Now he managed to sound furious as he was.

“Yes”

Descole grabbed his arms and made him stand up for a moment, and then forced him to kneel down on the floor. He placed the chair next to him, sitting down with his legs spread. Clark watched him with horror dispose of the empty condom. Then he pulled him closer by gripping his tie. Clark closed his eyes before he felt something warm touching his cheek.

 _This is a nightmare_.

“Open your mouth” He sounded bored.

“No” He said in a whisper

“What did you said? I didn’t hear you.”

Clark remained silent for a moment, considering his situation. He felt hopeless. He was completely alone. This man was dangerous. He had hostages. He had minions and accomplices in the police forces. So, even if he had the strength, he couldn’t fight back without putting someone in danger. He felt more tears came to his eyes.

 _I am alone_.

“I… Um-” But his mind went blank.

“I don’t expect you to be an expert. Just put all your effort.  But I warn you, I don’t want to feel your teeth.”

_What should I do? What can I do? I cannot escape this._

Feeling miserable, he started sucking, unskillfully. Descole placed a hand over his head.

_Please don’t pull me closer; I’m doing all I can to control the urge to vomit._

After a moment, Clark moved back to take some air. He was sickened. His jaw felt tired.

“Are you tired already? If you behave, I will allow you to use your hands.”

He took his chin with one hand.

 “Will you behave?”

“Yes” He couldn’t feel more miserable. He hoped it won’t take too long to make him come.

He freed his arms. His shoulders hurt a little. Clark took the opportunity to pull up his own pants. Then he hesitated for a moment, before he started stroking Descole’s dick with his hands, while licking. Descole placed his hand over his head again. It felt like an eternity. Suddenly Descole pushed him away, moaning, but part of the fluid entered on his mouth, and the other part was on his face. Clark spitted out, sickened. He tried to wipe his face and beard with his sleeves.

Descole buttoned his pants. Clark stood up, and spitted again. But he didn’t move. He felt disoriented. He still couldn’t believe what just happened.

“You can go now. I will clean this mess.” He gestured with his hand. Then he added:

“I suppose you can rest tomorrow. If you have visitors, I will tell them you are indisposed.”

Clark left the office hurriedly. He went to the bathroom and locked the door. He found a mouthwash to use. Twice. Then he took a shower. Finally, he went to sleep. He did everything almost mechanically. He usually went to check on Luke before going to bed, but he was not feeling fine, when he lied on his bed, he fell asleep immediately. He was exhausted.

The next day he stayed on bed. He did his best to avoid his recent memories to come to his mind. But they haunted him all day. He forced himself to eat, despite how sickened he was.

 _But I have to keep on going. Too much people depend on me. The townspeople. Doland. Brenda. Luke. I cannot let them down. I have to keep on going_.

 

**ººº**

 

“Clark, that was not your fault. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Clark sat upright again, and finally met his gaze. Despite everything, there were no tears on his eyes. His voice came out oddly emotionless.

“I…know. If I think about it, he probably knew it was not intentional, he was possibly looking for an excuse” He said bitterly.

Hershel wasn’t sure if he should ask, but he didn’t need to, Clark continued:

“It didn’t end there”


	2. (no) Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter. There is no sex in this flashback, but is disturbing in its own way.  
> Warning: a little of blood. But I did not feel like it should be a tag either

“Do you remember how Luke predicted the specter’s movements without leaving his room?”

Hershel was a little confused for the sudden change of topic.

_He probably doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. That’s understandable._ But then he realized _. No, if he wanted to change the topic, he would have chosen something totally unrelated_

“Of course, he told me himself. He sent his mouse pet to check the water level from the canals. I must admit I would have never guessed that by myself.”

“He didn’t guess either. But he questioned me about it when Luke holed up in his room.”

Hershel never thought how Descole ignored that fact.

_No. Apparently, he didn’t ignore it_.

“That night I accidentally injured myself. I broke a crystal vase, but when he appeared I got startled, and slipped over the pieces. Then he told me he will suture the cuts himself. Seeing a doctor was not a choice”

Clark involuntarily touched his back close to his left shoulder. Hershel deduced the injuries have been there.

_If the injuries are involved on this episode, things must have been really violent_.

“After he was done, he asked me how Luke knew about the specter’s future appearances without leaving the house. I didn’t know either until that moment. But I did guess, having the ability to communicate with animals myself.

“I couldn’t allow him to know about it. He would have forced me or Luke to ask every creature about the Golden Garden. In fact, I had already done that; I wanted him to leave as soon as possible. But none of the animals I asked knew. I didn’t knew about Loosha then. I also asked Toppy and other mice to watch over Doland and Brenda. To make sure they were really safe.”

There was a pause. His voice was emotionless once more.

“I couldn’t allow him to know about it.” He repeated. “I was so nervous. But then he said it wasn’t really so important. That he could ignore it and leave Luke alone if I agreed to…

His hands trembled in anger once more

 …entertain him”

 

**ººº**

“Luke, are you felling alright? You haven’t left your room today.”

Clark was standing at the entrance of his son’s room. Luke was absently looking through the window.

“Luke, what’s the matter?” Clark tried again. But the only answer was silence, and that hurt him deeply. Luke has been like this all week. He barely talked to him anymore.

“I will ask Beth to bring you something to eat” Then he left, closing the door.

Clark knew Luke was upset about his mother not being there. He had asked Toppy to keep quiet about her. The little mouse was friends with Luke, so he understood that he will put him in danger by making him suspect of Doland. That’s how Brenda ended up in the cellar in the first place. He couldn’t let that happen to Luke. Toppy was not the only mouse keeping an eye on his family. He asked daily about Brenda and Doland, especially since _that day_. But it seemed like Descole didn’t touched any of them.

_I cannot allow him to lay a finger on Luke. He is safer if he does not suspect about Doland_.

The rest of the day passed like many others. That man was always prying on him. He seemed to enjoy mortifying him. Some days he will complain about how he was not being as helpful as he could be to find the Golden Garden. And he always managed to make him angry, just to warn him not to strike that tone when addressing to him.

_It’s like a twisted ritual, to calm him I always have to plead. He won’t stop until I plead. Please don’t hurt my family. Please leave them alone. Please._

And just after that, he also always reminded him that his knowledge of Misthallery’s geography, climate, soil and geological makeup were vital to his plan.

_He is so twisted_.

Clark decided to go to bed early. He was not going to do anything productive anyway.

He entered his room. It was so empty without her.

_Sigh_

He didn’t turn on the lights. Because of this, he stumbled. He did not fall, but he pushed something, and immediately he heard the sound of glass breaking.

_What was that?_

He went to turn on the lights to see what happened. A colorful crystal jar was on the floor, broken into pieces. He got closer to the fragments, feeling guilty. That jar was one of those odd souvenirs Brenda likes to collect. He stood there for a moment, wondering if he could repair it.

_I never liked that jar, but_ _−_

The sound of the door opening alarmed him, so he turned around quickly; but then slipped with one of the pieces. He cursed when he felt the crystal fragments piercing his skin. Then he sat on the ground, pressing the wounds with his right hand.

“What do you want?” Doland – the fake Doland – was standing on the door.

“I needed to discuss certain matter with you. But that will have to wait.”

Clark looked at him with his eyes wide open.

“I will take a look at your wounds first”

“You won’t”

“I am not asking. Sit on the bed”

Clark was hesitant, but after a few moments, he obeyed. He was ashamed of how the fear he had for that man made him so obedient. The other man sat behind him. Clarks felt extremely uncomfortable.

“Take off your shirt”

“No” His body tensed up.

“Some of these wounds need suture. I am going to bring some supplies now. When I go back you better be without that shirt.”

Then he left the room. Clark sighed. He took off the shirt. It was soaked in blood. Not completely, but maybe the injuries really needed to be stitched.

_I would prefer to see a doctor, though._

Clark looked at the sharp crystal fragments on the floor. Maybe he could hide one of the pieces and...

_Who I am kidding? If I could just attack him, I would have done it long ago_.

The door opened again. Clark didn’t look at him.

But after giving some steps he took off his disguise, and Clark jumped out from the bed.

“Calm down. It’s more comfortable to work this way”

_You are lying. You have no problem moving with your costume_.

“Don’t touch me”

Descole looked at him with a mischievous grin.

“Oh. But I believe we both know you have not the ability to stop me”

Clark just looked back at him with hate and shame.

“Sit now”

_It’s not like I have somewhere to run_.

He sat down once more, followed by Descole, who placed a box over the bed and opened it; first, he held a gauze sponge and started cleaning the blood. The contact filled Clark with disgust. Next, with small tweezers he removed some small crystal fragments. Then he poured an antiseptic over a clean gauze sponge to disinfect the wounds. It burned a little.

“Move your arm and shoulder”

“Can’t I just go to see a doctor?”

Silence was the only answer, so he moved his arm like it was asked.

“The injuries are no so deep. It seems like there is no muscle or tendon damage. Don’t move so I can stitch them”

Clark felt the needle going through his flesh. And maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him, for he couldn’t see his face, but he was sure the other man smiled at the small signs of pain he had. So he kept quiet. At last he covered the wounds with adhesive bandages.

“That should suffice” And he closed the box.

Clark got on his feet in a hurry and went to a drawer to grab a clean shirt. Then he put it on quickly.

_Why is he still here? Right. He said he wanted to talk. That can’t be good._

“Now we can have our little discussion”

Clark started sweating.

_I haven’t done anything wrong_. He always double checked any paper before he hand them to him.

“What do you need?”

“Maybe you know your son has been playing to be an oracle, predicting the attacks from the specter. This is not difficult if you pay attention to a certain fact, even if it’s not always accurate”

_Don’t you dare to hurt my son!_

“However, to observe this detail you need to walk around the town. And your son has been inside the house the entire week. Maybe you can enlighten me”

_Toppy_.

Clark felt more sweat falling down his temple.

_What can I say? I cannot tell him. I can’t make up a lie either; I don’t know what allowed Luke to make those predictions on the first place_ _−_

“Maybe it’s not really that significant. We can make an agreement”

Clark disliked the way he told that last word.

_Something is not right_.

“Agreement?”

“I am willing to ignore little details like this one if you accept to… entertain me”

_This cannot be happening_.

“What do you mean by entertain?” He didn’t know why he asked. He already supposed, and paled. For a moment he felt he would faint.

“Do you really need an explanation?” he chuckled, “We can say you will be my lover”

Clark felt the color coming back to his cheeks. The rage and shame won over the fear.

“How dare you?” Despite his anger, he didn’t shout. He couldn’t risk waking up Luke.

“You bastard. After everything you did− After what you did to me− You−”

“Calm down now. Do not address to me like that” he warned

 “What if I say no?” His voice trembled.

“Then your son can accompany his mother” he stood up, “And I might not be very nice to you either” While he said this, he tangled the blue ribbon from his cape around his wrist in a fast motion. It was a threat. Then he took the box and the costume, but before he left he said:

“You can answer me tomorrow. Keep me happy, and I promise not to make you very unhappy. It is your choice, Triton”

Clark had problems to fall asleep that night. When he finally managed to do so, he dreamed about the night he saw Barde falling from the cliff. He was fishing. But this time, he was closer and saw a caped figure pushing him, and when he touched the water, he did not sink. The water was like glass. He ran on that direction, leaving the boat behind, and seeing a puddle of blood as he got closer to the body. But it was not Barde.

It was Luke.

Clark woke up agitated, covered in cold sweat. And despite knowing it was just a nightmare, he went to check on Luke once more that night.

_What should I do?_

But he knew he would do anything to keep him safe.

 

**ººº**

 

The silence has been long.

“Clark?”

“I-I told him yes” He closed his eyes in anguish.

 


	3. Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The third chapter.  
> Warning: Drugs (it’s mentioned immediately, but just in case)

“Clark, it was not your fault. He wasn’t really giving you a choice”

“No. He made that pretty clear” His tone was bitter.

Clark met his gaze once more

“But even that was not enough. Even if I had already said yes−” Clark looked the empty cup of tea, like if that remind him of something disturbing.

“The next evening… he drugged me”

Hershel was horrified. But he tried to maintain a neutral expression; he didn’t want to mislead Clark to think he was somehow judging him. The only thing he could do for his friend was to listen to him.

“I had to wait for him in my bedroom. I remember how sick I felt. I had never felt so sick and nervous in my life”

But for his expression Hershel supposed:

_He has been probably sad and scared, too._

 

**ººº**

 

Clark was sat on his bed like the night before. He drank a cup of tea before he came to his room, an attempt to calm himself. But he was not feeling okay at all. Was he feverish? Or was he just nervous? The wounds on his back hurt. The contact of his clothes was uncomfortable. He was sweating. He was sickened. He was scared.

_This is so wrong. How do I know if he is going to keep his word anyway?_

_But he wasn’t giving me an actual choice._ He moved nervously _._

_I don’t want my hands tied up again_. That wouldn’t change things too much, but it will give him the illusion of having some control over the situation.

Clark closed his eyes when he heard the door opening. Then he heard the door being locked. His heart was pounding.

“Are you prepared?"

_No. I feel so sick._

“What do you want me to do?” He managed to sound calm. He kept his eyes shut.

“You don’t need to do anything”

He could sense as the other man moved closer. The memories from that first encounter make him shudder.

“Calm down. Nobody will bottom today. I don’t think you are prepared”

_I am supposed to feel relieved?_ _What are you going to do to me?_

He felt his tie loosening, and his shirt being slowly unbuttoned. Soon his torso was completely naked. He was unable to suppress a shiver when he started kissing his neck.

“I promise it won’t hurt”

_Don’t pretend you care_.

Then he felt a hand over his chest, close to his heart that was beating so fast.

_Does he enjoy my anxiety?_

His fingertips started sliding all over his skin, then his hands, touching every inch of it. He could feel the kisses and licks on his chest. His skin was too sensitive for some reason. Every touch revolted him.

_Please just finish soon._ _This is obscene._ He wished so hard to push him away.

“We can get rid of this too” Descole pulled down his pants and underwear. His shoes and sockets were gone to; he was left totally naked now.  He was feeling so exposed, and trembled when a hand was placed over his crotch.

“Relax”

_I can’t._

The touch became insistent, his fingers rubbing intensely. It was too much. Clark gasped.

“Stop!”

Clark pushed him away, ashamed of himself; trying to hide his erection. His face was completely red.

_How can this be happening? The tea. He_ _−_

“You…! You drugged me” He finally opened his eyes to face the man.

“Nothing dangerous, I assure you” He said so calmly, like it was something insignificant.

“What did you gave me?” But for his own body response, he knew.

“I supposed you would be nervous, so I added an aphrodisiac on your tea”

“You had no right” It took all his willpower to stop the tears from falling down.

_I feel so sick._

“Well, it’s a little late for regrets now. If you prefer I won’t do it next time”

_Next time_.

Descole approached again, and pushed him gently over the bed, until he was lying down, and then placed himself over him.

_I have no choice. Please finish soon and leave me alone._

He tried to kiss him on the lips. But Clark tilted his head to one side, and received a kiss on the cheek instead.

“Tsk” Descole complained

_Hopefully, everything will be over soon_.

Next Clark felt his dicks in contact. With one hand, Descole started to stroke them. Clark bit his lip. He was not going to make a sound.

_This should be over soon_.

Descole held one of Clark’s hands and place it between their hips.

“You can continue with this”

Clark started rubbing them.

_This should be over soon_. He repeated to himself.

But it took him some time. Finally, Descole moaned softly when he came, splattering Clark’s hand and belly with semen, but he had nothing to wipe it out. Then the masked man moved away a little.

“Oh. You are not done yet?”                                                              

Clark saw with horror how Descole moved and placed his face close to his lower parts.

“Don’t−”

He started sucking his dick. This disgusted Clark even more, if that was possible.

_This can’t be happening_. He was so mortified.

“Wait−” Clark came inside his mouth, and the other man swallowed it. Clark felt the urge to vomit.

“That was not so terrible, was it?” He said looking into his eyes.

_Yes it was. I hate you. You used me like a toy. I hate you._

_I hate you so much._

Clark sat again, avoiding his gaze. His clothes were not near him, so he covered himself with the sheets.

“Next time I will inform you with anticipation about our meeting”

_Just leave already. I’m so revolted._

Clark felt a hand being placed over his forehead.

“How are you feeling?”

_What do you care?_

Clark moved back and did not answer. But when he tried to kiss him, Clark pushed him viciously. It was too much.

 “I feel sick. What do you spect?”

“Tsk. Don’t you dare to do that again. I will forgive you only because the drug might be affecting you.” He said this softly, but it was a warning. Then he stood up

“If you truly hate this so much, perhaps it will motivate you a little more to assist me in the search of the Golden Garden”

“There is nothing else I can do!”

“Tomorrow is Sunday, so you better rest.”

_You don’t care about me. You just don’t want your toy to be broken_. Clark thought bitterly. He also wished not had thought that word, he did not wanted to label himself like that. But the word remained there.

_A toy. A puppet._

“I can allow you to rest sometimes, but this will happen again. You better get used to it.” He was about to leave, but added “Good night” softly

Clark did not answer. The other man stood there, like he was waiting for him to answer. When he left, he slammed the door (even if not so strong) like if he was offended by the lack of answer.

_Maybe I should have answered_. But he was too angry and sickened too care enough; despite the fear the man inspired him.

Clark took a shower. But he felt like if he couldn’t clean himself enough. Then he went to check on Luke, like always. He unlocked the door from the outside; Descole has probably locked it before he went to his room.

 When he finally went to his bed, he couldn’t get to sleep, despite being so tired, just like yesterday.

_Brenda, how will I look you in the eye again?_

He knew she would not blame him or reject him, but he felt shame anyway. He also feared she would be sorry for him.

_Will I dare to tell her?_

Another thought he has been trying to avoid intruded to his mind again

_What if he had given me a venereal disease that first time? He might have ruined mi life forever. And if that is the case, I cannot put her in danger._

He sobbed. _I better not think about it. I can’t change anything_.

He moved on his bed, uncomfortable. The words _next time_ echoed on his mind, the memories from the resent touches filled him with disgust again. He was still feeling sick.

_How long will they be trapped in the cellar?_

_How many people will lose their homes?_

_How many times will this happen until he leaves?_

When he finally was starting to fell asleep, he heard the distant sound of the flute. Another part of the town was being destroyed by the specter−No− By that man.

_I wish I could just stop all this now._

 

**ººº**

 

Clark exhaled, looking tired.

 “But I had to be there for everyone’s sake. I had to keep them safe from that man.”

Hershel felt like he had probably repeated that phrase to himself many times, it sounded almost like a mantra when he spoke.

“That time, when he was done… he just talked to me like if it was not a big deal. Like if I was overreacting! I was furious. I pushed him away− And when he was leaving, he said good night so casually! I did not answer. He slammed the door when he left”

Hershel was familiar with that facet of Descole. He planned things to occur on a certain way, and if these changed the slightest, he could be hysterical or violent.

_Didn’t he just tried destroy the island when he couldn’t raise the los city of Ambrosia with two melodies? And he raged when I revealed there was a third melody he hadn’t discovered. When he tried to kill me, he destroyed his own machine._

_And Clark was trapped with that man._

“The next encounter he made sure I wouldn’t dare to confront him again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as the drug use seems to be taken from cheap hentai stories, I was more inspired by a disturbing story about a woman who kidnaped a man and forced him to have sex with her, giving him drugs to arouse him. I don’t remember the details, I believe the woman was a nurse/doctor to have access to this chemicals.


	4. Fear

That last statement almost froze Hershel. He observed how tired Clark looked.

“It was… about a week later. That day− that night… he was…still offended…”

Clark rubbed his wrists softly.

“And I was not willing just to let him do anything he wanted. But when it was over, he was…”

 

**ººº**

 

_At least he has kept his word and Luke is still here_.

He observed how his son slept for a moment before he closed the door. He hadn’t asked Toppy to stop assisting Luke with the predictions; that would have made that man more suspicious.

Clark went to his own room like he has been asked sooner. He was already waiting for him, seated on his bed.

“Shall we begin?” He said softly.

Feeling dejected, Clark locked the door, and walked towards him. But Descole gestured with his hand, and Clark stopped. He closed his eyes and heard the steps getting closer, and sensed the other man placing himself behind him, really close; he could feel his breath on his neck. Descole started cuddling him. He felt his hands moving over his chest. His heart was beating fast. But then he moved back, taking some distance.

“Take off your clothes” And he went to sit again on the bed.

Clark hesitated for a moment, before he started to undress. He felt Descole’s stare on him.

_This is getting worse every time._

“More slowly, I want to enjoy the view”

_I don’t like his tone._

_He must be offended for the last time._

Clark felt like the other man was devouring him with his eyes (even if he had never saw them) while he took off his shirt. He was deeply blushing. He took off his shoes and socks. His hands trembled for a moment before he pulled down his pants. Finally, his underwear was gone, too. It was a little cold, but it was not that the reason why he shivered.

_He wants to see me following his order. Like if he is trying to train me._

“Good”

He stepped closer, and moved around, then touched the wounds softly with his fingertips. They were almost closed by now.

 “Does still hurt?”

“No” Clark received a soft kiss over one of the wounds.

Descole moved around to face him. With both hands, he held his face, caressing his beard for a moment. Then he tried to kiss him on the lips, but Clark moved his face. He didn’t insist, but looked irritated. Clark suppressed a shudder.

_I won’t let him kiss me_.

“Let’s keep going”

Descole kneeled down. Clark felt how he placed his hands over his hips, and then licked his dick before placing it inside his mouth. Clark shivered when he started sucking.

_This is wrong_.

“Oh. You are not ready yet?” He has been sucking for a while, but Clark was still flaccid.

_What were you expecting? You are disgusting._

“We can’t start until you are ready”

“I can’t−”

“If you need I have that aphrodisiac from last time”

“No. You don’t need me to…”

Descole was about to reply, but Clark, almost without thinking added

“Please”

Descole arose again and gestured with his hand.

“If you are so determined not to enjoy it” He sounded annoyed “I will let it pass this time”

Descole then sat on the bed again, near to the pillows this now, pulled down his own pants and left them aside. Finally he lied on the bed, face up. He was already hard.

“Come here”

Clark walked towards him, more nervous than before.

“Closer”

When he climbed into the bed, Descole placed his hands over Clark’s hips to guide him. He ended up kneeled, each knee on opposite sides of Descole’s body. He felt so exposed.

The man pulled him closer. Their chests touched. His hips were higher than the rest of his body. A hand was placed on his butt.

“Relax”

A finger started entering. Clark moved uncomfortably. But Descole gripped his shoulder with his other hand to keep him still, then kissed his forehead while he entered more fingers and started moving them inside him.

_Not this again_. He thought, even is Descole have warned him earlier.

_I just wish I could have my life back._

“I think you are ready” He pulled out his fingers, pushed Clark gently, and then put the lube bottle on his hand, along with a condom.

“I think you know what to do”

_He wants to humiliate me._ Clark didn’t move for a moment.

“Unless you prefer me to do it”

_That could be worse. He could be…rough…_

_He is playing his sick game again. It’s not a real choice. It never is._

Clark put the condom on Descole’s dick. His hands were trembling.

“Calm down. It doesn’t need to hurt” He said with the soft voice he has been using.

Clark glared him. But said nothing

_I can’t do this_.

He poured the lube; probably and excessive amount. He moved and positioned his hips on place, separated his cheeks, took a deep breath, and started moving down.

_I hate this. I hate you._

He went down slowly. After a few moments, it was completely inside him. It was not as painful as the last time, but he still hated the sensation. His face was so red.

_Please be over soon_.

Clark breathed more evenly trying to calm down. He was feeling so exposed in that position.

_I can’t do this_. But he knew he would. He had no alternative.

“When you are prepared, you can start moving”

_I have no choice_. He repeated to himself like many times before.

Then he started moving his hips, and he also bit his lips. He didn’t wanted to make a sound; he was determined not to show his pain, for he didn’t know if this excited Descole even more.

It took him some time to find his rhythm, hating every second of it.

“You can go a little faster”

“I can’t” He trembled

“Tsk. Do as you wish” He was irritated, but at least he did not insist. Clark didn’t feel capable of following that command.

_Just a little bit more. This should be over soon_.

Clark was starting to feel tired, when he finally heard him moan softly. He held the condom in place and moved his hips to pull out, and then he discarded the condom. His lower parts were sore.

_Finally_.

He was going to leave, but when he stood up, Descole held him, making him lie over his body again.

“What−?”

Descole shushed him “Let’s see if you are not hurt”

He used a white piece of fabric like the last time.

“No, you are not hurt. But you seem a little fragile for this” Clark frowned when he called him fragile “We can avoid anal sex if and do other things, sometimes”

_I don’t want to do anything with you._ He also found obscene how he talked so easily about it.

Descole smiled, and then held his face with both hands, to look into his eyes. Clark could not see Descoles’s eyes though, the mask covered them.

_Why don’t you just leave me?_

He tried to kiss him again, and Clark tried to get away. But then Descole moved his hands hastily to grip his wrists.

 “I did not said you could leave” he whispered. Then he gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Clark spitted, and tried to get free from his grip. But Descole’s expression has changed. He seemed furious.

 “I can be reasonable. I don’t need to hurt you”

Clark tried to get free from his grip, scared for his sudden change of humor.

“You just have to behave”

He pressed his wrists causing him pain

“You can’t leave until I said so!” Descole made him roll over, throwing him over the floor violently. His back hit the floor first. He couldn’t even try to get up; Descole placed himself over him, quickly, gripping his forearms.

“Get off me!”

“Or maybe you want to make me angry on purpose. Maybe you like this sort of thing.”

And then he put his elbows over his arms, putting his weigh on them, causing him more pain. His nails dug on his skin. He bit his shoulder, hard.

“No! Stop!” Clark started to freak out.

“Then you just have to behave” He whispered again. But in his despair, Clark tried to kick him away, and that only angered him more: he hit his ribs with his elbows, and then kept the pressure to cause him more pain. For a moment, Clark thought he would break them.

 “Stop!” He gasped, losing his breath. Descole then pressed his knee over one of his thighs. Clark tried to fight back, but he couldn’t do much. He hit his other thigh with his knee.

“Please! Stop!”  He cried.

Descole moved his arms and knee and softened the grip on his arm.

“It’s not so difficult”

Clark was now paralyzed with terror. Descole released his wrists, and then held his face, softly.

_He is going to kill me._

For a moment he was certain the last sound he would heard was his own neck breaking.

“Please, I−I will behave” He whimpered. He was still paralyzed with fear.

Descole shushed him “I know”

Then he kissed him, passionately. Clark did not fight him, but he didn’t return the kiss either. He felt the tears going down his face. Descole finally pulled apart.

“This won’t happen again” Descole said softly.

_What does he mean? Will he…_

Clark panicked once more.

“Please, don’t−”

“Don’t…?”

“Please don’t hurt them for my mistakes” He whimpered.

 “I won’t” Descole kissed his forehead “You just have to keep your best behavior”

Clark was panting, and it hurt over his ribs. Descole moved to his side, and lifted him gently, placing him over the bed. Clark didn’t dare to oppose.

“Let me see this” He said softly.

He examined the places he just injured a moment ago.

“Tomorrow I will give you something for the pain”

But he did not leave. He lied next to him and held him softly, covering him with his cape.

“Good night” He whispered

Clark felt more tears falling.

“Good night” He said weakly.

They kept quiet, and Clark couldn’t control his trembling. Descole didn’t let go.

_Please just leave._ He sobbed. Descole wiped his tears with his thumb, and shushed him.

“I don’t want to hurt you again” he whispered, almost sounding regretful.

_Please just leave._

He fell asleep before he left, despite his terror and pain. He woke up in the middle of the night, still naked, but covered with his sheets and blankets.

He was so ashamed of his reaction; to let him see his tears and fear so easily. The man always reminded him how vital his knowledge was for his plans that Clark had been (more or less) sure he wouldn’t kill him. But he wasn’t so sure anymore.

_He always acts like a spoiled child. He could easily kill me in a moment of rage. But if he wants me alive, next time he rages, he could also hurt them. I can’t risk that._

The next day he had the bruises to remind him his weakness. But with the adrenaline still affecting him, he thought it was not that bad at first. In the morning, it didn’t bother him that much. Bruises take some time to appear. He just worked normally, trying to get distracted. But in the evening the pain became more evident.

Descole came to see his contusions at night, but there was not much to do.

“I have been careful enough not to cause you any real damage”

_My pain is very real_. The lesions on his thorax hurt when he breathed too deeply. Descole just rubbed him a cream with analgesics.

“You can rest tomorrow” He said, and kissed him, like he was challenging him to offer any resistance.

But he was too scared. That man has proven to be very irascible.

_I hate you so much. I don’t belong to you._

The fear made him so docile.

He couldn’t have imagined he would fear someone so much.

He just wanted his life back. To be with his family. To spend time with Luke Again. To be with Brenda again.

_I miss her._ He thought feeling so miserable.

_They are safe. It’s all that matters. They will be safe_. _I will do anything I can to keep them safe_. He thought desperately. The (now more fragile) hope they will be safe was all he got left to keep his sanity. He didn’t knew what he would do if he couldn’t ask the mice to be sure about that.

 

**ººº**

 

“...he was violent; even more than the first time. After that I didn’t dare to struggle. I was…too scared, not only for my family now, but for my own safety” He seemed ashamed to admit his fear. He also looked a little pale. Hershel was worried how this was physically affecting him.

“The bruises… I had them for some time to remind me of that night, until they healed”

_I cannot imagine how violent he was; he already had so much power over him_.

“You really had no choice, you are not to blame for anything” Hershel said, feeling a little useless, for he didn’t know what else to say.

Clark still looked sad and tired, but he also seemed a little calmer now; relieved, even.

_He feared that I would judge him._

_He feared I would pity him._

Clark took some air, “This− He…” Clark sighed.

“These… encounters didn’t stop until he left Misthallery”

_This means he passed through this for almost six months._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I went too far.
> 
> Next chapter we will skip a lot of time.


	5. Courage

“When you appeared on my home, I could hardly believe it. See you brought me some happiness… Made me forget for a moment what I was going through… But when he made me ask you to stay, I…feared that he might hurt you or your assistant” He sighed

“Just before you entered, he was already complaining… and threatened to hurt Luke again, like he hadn’t done for long… I was so relieved when he left the house with you, even if no one was still completely safe” He looked so tired

“After all that time, before you came… I was feeling almost… numb”

 

**ººº**

 

_Why did he had to drag more people into this?_

_I hope they are safe._

His own house has been, for so long, like a prison without bars or padlocks, and that man was his jailor. The fear of losing his family made the intangible fetters that restrained him.

He had pretended for so long, with any visitors, that everything was fine. He had to, in order to keep his role as mayor. He has been numb for so long.

But the unexpected visit was like a slap waking him from his slumber. Made him remember how his life used to be. The life he wanted so much to recover.

And that man also had threatened to hurt Luke again. After everything he was forced to do in order to keep him safe. He had found the valor, if only for a moment, to show his anger again. Just to cower immediately and plead once more. That man didn’t miss the chance to remind him his position.

_This has to end_.

His attempt to talk with Luke that day has been pathetic and desperate. Hershel probably noticed there was something odd. He later phoned him from the hotel to tell him that Luke has “escaped” from the house.

“Luke seems eager to help and show us the specter. But if you want, I will send him home”

“I hope he is not causing you any trouble”

“Not at all, actually−”

“Good” He interrupted “Like I have commented you earlier, he hasn’t left the house very often lately. If you think he can aid you with your investigation, he can stay there for the night”

There was a short silence before Hershel answered, sounding a little perplexed

“Of course”

“Well, it’s settled then. Sorry for leaving you, I have some paperwork to finish.” He sure sounded impolite, but it didn’t matter. Luke would be safer away from home.

“Good bye” He said still perplexed.

“Good bye” And he hung up.

“I have them watched, you know”

The voice startled him. He looked back. He was there, prying on him, like always.

_I guessed that_

“They are safe as long as they don’t interfere with my plans”

_You dragged them here._

_Luke may have written that letter, but he couldn’t possibly had sent it without leaving the house._

“I will see you in your room. I have some time before the specter appears”

Clark remained silent for a moment. The visit has also renewed his shame.

“Understood”

_I cannot risk angering him just now_.

Clark followed him to his room. The man left his guise aside, like always. He started undressing him while kissing him. Clark had stopped fighting long ago. He knew it was dangerous. He knew he was trapped.

He was used to his fake gentleness in every touch. He knew he would hurt someone if he tried to confront him.

Descole lifted him, and then made him sit on his lap, over the bed. After a long kiss, he started to pull down his pants.

Clark remembered when he heard an old, scarred mouse talking to a young one, telling him how he survived a cat trying to devour him.

Reflexively, Clark pressed his legs together when the man approached his hands, but he didn’t oppose when Descole spread them.

The words of advice from the old mouse where so clear on his mind:

_Cats are sadistic beasts. If they catch you, you don’t have to fight. This just excites them. Pretend you are death. That might give you the chance to live another day. Even if they hurt you with their claws and fangs, don’t move. You have not the strength to defend yourself. They could leave you if they are not hungry._

“There we are” He said while touching him intensely. Clark shuddered.

_If they catch you, you don’t have to fight_.

“This is quite enjoyable, wouldn't you say?”

Clark gasped.

_Even if they hurt you with their claws and fangs, don’t move._

The touch was insistent, like always.

_You have not the strength to defend yourself._

Clark trembled when he came. Descole kissed him again.

“Now you have to do something for me”

_Cats are sadistic beasts._

“What do you want me to do?”

Descole took his hand and sucked two fingers, before he said:

“You know what I like”

_If they catch you, you don’t have to fight. This just excites them._

So he complied

“You have become pretty skilled”

_You have not the strength to defend yourself._

Descole moaned and pushed him away. Clark spitted on his own hand. The other man gave him a handkerchief. Clark took it and cleaned his face and beard.

_They could leave you if they are not hungry._

Descole buttoned his pants. He kissed his cheek softly.

“I have to leave now” He must have seen something on his expression, because he asked

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine” He lied

He observed him, not very convinced, but finally said

“Good night”

_They could leave you if they are not hungry._

“Good night”

He left.

_Finally_.

Clark observed the place where there used to be a mirror on the wall. Now the frame was the only thing left. He had thrown something to it, with anger and shame, breaking it, some time ago. He had caught a glimpse of his own reflection one of those nights. The next day he couldn’t stand to see himself on that mirror. Internally, he was just as shattered like the glass.

_This has to end_.

But now he had more people to worry about.

_He can’t hurt Hershel just like that. Someone will notice a missing professor on Gressenheller_.

He felt a little guilt for his cold thoughts.

_But this is a chance for all this to stop. The news about the specter had not left the town._

_Even if he doesn’t find anything, there is no way he keeps the news about the specter for himself when goes back to London, he has connections with Scotland Yard._

He felt a little selfish, too.

_I can’t put him in danger either. I have to act carefully. Descole still has someone on the police forces_

_He must be losing his patience, so he risked bringing him here. That could make him more dangerous._

_But it could also make him more careless. It means more people to keep an eye on._

He decided to take a shower and brush his teeth and then go back to sleep. If he was planning to do anything, he had to be rested.

_Maybe I can hint him about the cellar. But I have to be careful. I cannot rush, either_.

_I haven’t felt any hope for so long_.

_Be careful, Hershel. Don’t let this madman to hurt you, too._

 

It took him a great effort to find a little of courage after so long. He missed the chance to make any kind of comment a few times.  When he finally asked Hershel to choose the wine from the cellar his heart was beating so strongly that he was almost surprised no one else could hear it.

The control that man had over him was so solid; it cost him a lot to break free.

When his visitors were gone, the terror filled him when he found he was alone with that man again. But the fake butler just looked at him and said softly, with his own voice:

“I am leaving this place when the Golden Garden appears, like I intended from the beginning. However, it doesn’t matter how long it takes or how it ends…”

His next words felt like a knife going through him.

“…you will never forget about me”

Clark moved nervously. He also feared he would hurt him again that night; or Doland and Brenda, if they were not rescued on time.

He was filled with despair again.

But before sunset, that man was gone.

 

**ººº**

 

“That was the last night” Clark exhaled and inhaled slowly  “You know the rest. You revealed everything. You saved us”

“I could not take all the credit. Luke and Emmy did a great work too. Also Loosha and the kids from the market” Hershel added

Clark smiled (even if it was a forced smile), despite still looking tired.

“Hershel, as humble as ever”

Hershel smiled back.

“That day we were so relieved... But we were also forcing the situation. Pretending everything was just like before. But the truth is it took us all some time to go back to our normal lives.

“Unsurprisingly, I had no problem hiding all of this. I was so used to pretend at that point. And they were also distressed. Both Brenda and Doland haven’t seen the sunlight for six months; trapped in the cellar, seeing only the same four walls day after day. If they wouldn’t have been together, things would have been even worse.

When I had the chance, I went to a doctor to see if I had caught any infection. But I… didn’t dare to say the truth. I preferred to lie... Said I had an affair with a tourist lady while my wife was gone. Like he did not find anything, I never told Brenda. And I just tried to bury up this memories until now” He sighed “It was easier to pretend when we moved to London…”

He paused for a moment.

“Thank you… for listening to me” Despite being stressed for recalling those memories, he seemed now a little reassured. But Hershel knew it was not so simple.

 “No need to thank me. Whenever you need me, my friend”

Hershel felt he should tell Clark one more thing.

“Clark, you should know that Sycamore−Descole−”

“No need to say it... Luke has told me he is your brother. That doesn’t make you responsible for anything” He leaned back and closed his eyes again. He looked so tired.

“I just felt it won’t be fair to hide it” But he felt the comment was stupidly out of place.

_This is not about me. It will take him much more to recover completely. It took him a lot of courage to tell me all of this._

_Despite everything, I can tell he still feels ashamed. I wish I could help more._

“I had buried these memories for so long…” He said like he was talking to himself “But knowing I had him so close to me again− sigh− And now… he has a face now. A famous face, if you are in the world or archeology” He said with a bitter and tired tone.

Hershel haven’t thought of that, either. Despite he has left, all his publications and works will remain in libraries.

_I’m glad we don’t look alike_.

They just stayed in silence for some time.

“Clark?”

He was asleep

_I don’t think I should wake him up. It’s a little late. I hope Brenda doesn’t worry_.

_She will probably call if it’s too late_.

_But I have to let him rest_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like cats, but I sure wouldn’t like them if I were a mouse or a bird. Luckily my cats are not good hunters.
> 
> Next chapter will be a little different; there won’t be any flashbacks, but there will be an internal monologue from Hershel. I felt like he was too involved and needed to show his thoughts. Then the final part will be about Clark again.


	6. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading until the end! Also, thanks for the comments and kudos.
> 
> I’m surprised no one commented pointing some grammar/verb conjugation mistake. I won’t be offended if someone does.
> 
> Warning for this chapter: Suicide attempt implied (not from Clark, don’t worry)

Hershel brought a book to read while he waited for Clark to wake up. But he didn’t really feel like reading. He had too many thoughts on his mind. He was worried about his friend. But also he was feeling anger towards that man.

_For some reason I feel betrayed. He told me he is my brother just to make me care?_

_But I have never been that good reading people. That is a puzzle I cannot solve_.

Hershel questioned his own morality. What kind of crimes was he willing to forgive?

When they jailed up Leon Bronev, he told him they might become friends, despite everything he did.

Oswald  Whitsler was in jail, as he cooperated with Descole to save his daughter Melina, even if that meant to stole someone else’s life.

_They are in jail. Descole is free_.

And Randall… as much as he loved his friend, he had to admit, Randall was willing to kill innocent people for his own vengeance, even if he was being used by Descole. But Randall did regret what he had done. He almost let himself fall from that pit. Even if he was acting more cheerful later, Angela and Henry keep an eye on him. They don’t let him close to medications when he is alone. He was not in jail, but he had his own ghosts haunting him.

_And that is his fault, too. He enjoys manipulating people and then laughs in their faces._

_Why else did he revealed he was Sycamore? It was not strictly necessary for his plan. It was a way to show me I have been deceived._

_Didn’t he mocked Randall, too, when everything was about to be destroyed?_

_I wanted to think he was not so immoral_.

_Why I am so shocked now to find he did something so despicable?_

_I always want to think the best of everybody_.

He thought he was not so bad just because he didn’t committed premeditated murder? He didn’t let the losers from the first puzzle over the Crown Petone really die… But they assumed all that people had really died, until the end of everything. The stress has been real.

_Also… didn’t he tried to kill me and Luke so many times? And he guided Randall to do everything. A lot of people could have died, and he didn’t care._

 Was he going to forgive him just because he was his brother? He saved Luke once. He stepped into the light beams. But…

_I do really hope we never cross paths again. Even if he has given me his name and made sure I had a family._

_Why did he told me he was my brother when he thought he was going to die? Did he knew his injuries were not so bad? Was that a way to manipulate me?_

_To make me think of him as a brother?_

_He got obsessed with competing against me, creating a sibling rivalry I was not aware of._

_He dragged me to his mad plans to compete against me. He selected people from my past to do it: Clark, Janice, Randall_.

_I would say he is a very obsessive person._

Clark was not like any of his other victims. Descole seemed to study his victims very well, knowing how to manipulate them according to their nature and interests. When he manipulated Randall, Oswald Whistler and himself, he used some personal interest to drag them through his plot. Revenge. The wish to save a loved one.  Archeology.

But Clark…

Clark was blackmailed. He never wanted anything more than keep his family and town safe.

_He always talks like he has the right to do anything he wants. No one else matters. He doesn’t even feel like he needs to justify himself. Only Raymond feels like he needs to justify him._

_Descole doesn’t care_.

_He is a hypocrite. He talks about how horrible Targent is, when he is so evil_.

He was glad now they didn’t look alike. That might have ruined his friendship with Clark.

_I do really hope we never cross paths again._

_I always want to think the best of people._

_But even if he regretted his actions, that would change absolutely nothing._

_Something tells me he expected that Clark would never dare to speak. He didn’t count that he had people who really cares about him._

_He didn’t lie when he said he was a broken husk of a man._

 

He looked at his friend.

_He told me enough, but his silences tell me a lot, too. Things may have been even worse than I can ever imagine._

_I would like to offer to drive him home. But that might not be wise. If he thinks I see him as vulnerable, things might get just worse._

_Truth is; I don’t know much how to act. I’m just doing my best._

“Sigh”

 

He got distracted, and the book fell from his hands. Clark woke up, a little startled.

“Sorry I didn’t wake you up sooner”

“It’s okay” He said rubbing his eyelids. “Sorry for stealing you so much time. I should go home now” He woke up to leave.

Hershel doubted for a moment before he offered:

“Do you want me to drive you home? It’s late”

“No. It’s okay. I will take the bus” He took his blue coat and hat.

_He must want to take some time for himself_.

They said goodbye to each other.

 

Dinner time has passed already. But Hershel was not hungry.

The phone rang. Hershel hurried to answer.

It was Brenda, of course.

“Hello, Brenda. What can I do for you?”

“Hershel, sorry for bothering you again. Is Clark still there?”

“No, he has just left. Sorry for worrying you. We haven’t seen the time”

“No, it’s okay. Sorry for being such a worrier” She paused for a moment

“Is he okay?”

Hershel choose his words before he replied.

“I’m afraid I cannot answer you… We talk for a while today. But I have no right to tell you”

“Of course. I won’t barrage him with questions when he arrives” He could sense the concern in her voice.

It was late, so he felt he should ask, just in case.

“Please call me when he arrives” He knew this request won’t help to calm her, but he was concerned, too.

“Yes, of course”

They said goodbye before they hung up the phone.

 

\-------------

 

Clark had expected his memories wouldn’t be so vivid after all this time. That they would be just like scars now. But they still were like open wounds, for he had just tried to hide them from everyone, including himself, but not heal them. He didn’t know how. He didn’t know if he could.

The memories disturbed him so much. He remembered so clearly the fear and despair he felt. How that man acted so… possessive.  How much he feared he would hurt Brenda. How much he feared he would hurt him. How pathetic he felt when he had to plead. How much anger he felt now.

Talking with Hershel has left him so tired. But keeping things for himself was making him ill too.

Not talking has clearly not helped him a bit.

Maybe he had to say things out loud.

_Why do I still feel…shame?_

Reason tell him he was not responsible, but it wasn´t a question of reason. When he started talking with Hershel, he was frightened that he might judge him, despite reason telling him otherwise. It was a little easier to keep talking when he saw he was not disgusted.

_She’s got the right to know. But…_

He had lied to himself all this time, convinced that he had kept quiet so he won’t worry them, because it wouldn’t change anything. But now he realized his shame.

It didn’t take Clark much time to arrive home, like he had wished. But it was late anyway. Luke was probably asleep by now.

When he entered, he left his coat and hat on the hanger. He was expecting to find all the lights off.

“Welcome home” Brenda greeted him. She was still awake waiting for him.

But Clark would had wished she was asleep too. He couldn’t find his voice to answer. He knew he looked tired and miserable.

“Are you okay?” She asked concerned.

He looked at her for a moment, opened his mouth briefly, before he could find a word. He couldn’t met her gaze, either.

“No” He said almost in a whisper.

Brenda held his hands softly.

“Sorry. I…I know you have been worried” He said timidly

_Why I am so scared to tell her?_

 “We…I… I need some time”

_Why do I feel ashamed?_

He held her hands a little tighter

“We can talk…. I… just need time to tell you why…why I have been…” He took a moment to choose his words “…why I have been… sad”

That word was insufficient to describe all his feelings.

Anger. Sadness. Shame. Incertitude. Guilt.

“You don’t need to rush. Take all the time you need”

“I…have kept this for so long. I−” But he lost his voice once more.

They stayed there for a moment, with their hands still held together.

 

“Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat” She offered softly, but she did not succeeded hiding her concern.

“No… thank you. I will… just go to sleep” He was still tired, despite the nap.

 

It took him some days to decide. The next Friday he went to visit Hershel at his office on the university, and after some conversation, for a moment he was about to leave without asking, but he stopped on the door.

_I cannot let those fears control me after all this time. I have to break free from him._

“Hershel”

“Yes?”

He hesitated for a moment.

_I shouldn’t be ashamed..._

“Would it be too much trouble if Luke stayed with you for the weekend?”

“No. I’d be my pleasure to have his company. One of my students has given me a new puzzle book that he might enjoy”

“Thank you. I think… maybe I need to talk with Brenda now. She is concerned, and she still will be if she doesn’t know…” He said nervously. “Luke is too young to know, and I don’t want him to overheard anything”

“Of course”

 

When the time came, at first it took him much effort to find the words again to tell her.

And she was sad. And shocked.

But she did not pity him. She was not repulsed of him.

Then it was a little easier to continue. In her eyes there was just concern...and love.

“I’m always here for you, no matter what”

He didn’t knew how much he needed to hear those words until he heard them.

The weekend passed by with a sad mood.  But the trust they have for each other grew stronger.

 

They knew those open wounds will take time to heal. With time, they might become just scars, but now he felt like he had broken the remaining shackles he wasn’t aware he still had.

Scars will remain forever. Memories will remain forever. Some fears and sadness will still accompany those memories.

He still needed time to be fine again.

 

But now he finally felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the end of this madness.
> 
> I just can’t really imagine any kind of scenario this “ship” could be other thing than one-sided. And the result was pretty dark. The ending is happy enough, I guess? I didn’t wanted to simplify things with the “talking will fix everything right away”. I hope I succeeded.
> 
> I glad I didn’t go with my first idea of alternate chapters with Descole’s POV. I dropped it very quickly, I must say.  
> I finally decided Brenda should appear. Hershel points they are very close on one occasion, and he was surprised not to find Brenda at home with Clark when he arrives to Mysthallery. They are depicted as lovey-dovey couple in the last game. But it was not the focus of this fanfic, so, not in the main tags.
> 
> And I have no problem with the “Descole/Sycamore is not so bad” depiction common in the fandom. I just wanted something different.
> 
> Franchises like to give the bad guys tragic backstories almost like if they were saying “Hey, the bad guy wasn’t really bad-bad”. But from my point of view, it usually makes it worse. Descole, when he appears as Sycamore talking about his lost wife and child by the hand of Targent, it makes the entire last specter situation even worse. It is implied that his family was threatened to make him work for Targent. And even if he knows the stress of that situation, he makes Clark go through something very similar, acting just like Leon Bronev, who he supposedly hates so much for doing that to him. He may not have killed anyone, but he still kept two people on a confined space for six months. Not to mention he also played with Whistler despair. I used Hershel’s monologue to show some of this analysis. Also, brief mention of Randall being depressed, a headcanon that he won’t forget so easily he tried to commit suicide.
> 
> The thing about Barde’s death is a headcanon too: Descole probably planned to use him to be the mayor (altering a will seems like unnecessary work), but as he was hated by the townspeople and had a sick daughter who might die young, he might have been a depressive person, and he actually killed himself when Descole appeared, being too much pressure to deal with (this doesn’t mean he didn’t loved his children, it doesn’t work that way). Like he was probably going to blackmail Clark anyway for his knowledge of Misthallery, he decided to make him play as mayor, too (Like a “plan B”).   
> I must confess first time I played specter’s call I fell on the common assumption “Clark is not a good father”, but actually there are not any scenes on the game that could give this idea. Luke never blames his father for anything, when he starts acting strange Luke assumes that he is being possessed by the specter.
> 
> To long for the notes?
> 
> Again, thanks for reading until the end.


End file.
